1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a position adjustable steering device.
2. Description of Related Art
There is a steering column device in which a vehicle body attachment bracket is fastened to reduce the diameter of an outer column (outer tube) with an axial slit via a pair of clamp members, thereby clamping an inner column (inner tube) to the outer column (see, for example, Japanese Patent No. 4609203, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-105662 (JP 2010-105662 A), and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-189003 (JP 2010-189003 A)).
There is a steering column device in which a fixed side wall of a vehicle body fixed bracket (fixed bracket) is arranged at one side of a tubular steering column, and a tension plate, which selves as an elastic member and of which one end is fixed to a top plate of the fixed bracket, is arranged at the other side of the steering column (see, for example, Japanese Patent. Application Publication No. 2009-286341 (JP 2009-286141 A)).
In JP 2009-286341 A, a side plate of a fastening bracket fixed to an outer column (outer tube) of the steering column is fastened toward the fixed side wall by a fastening member. In this way, the brackets are locked. In addition, there is provided a coupling member that couples the tension plate to an inner column (inner tube). The coupling member passes through the outer column and the inner column, and a rib portion formed at one end of the coupling member is located inside the inner column. When the brackets are fastened by the fastening member, the rib portion of the coupling member pulled by the tension plate is pressed against the inner periphery of the inner column. As a result, the inner column is pressed against the outer column.
There is a steering device that prevents displacement in a telescopic direction by pressing the outer periphery of an inner column. The outer periphery of the inner column is pressed by pressing a column retaining member with a slit, using a plate portion of a tilt bracket (fixed bracket) fixed to a vehicle body, thereby reducing the inside diameter of the column retaining member (see, for example, WO05/037627).
There is a vehicle steering device in which a lock plate fixed to an upper bracket (fixed bracket) and a lock plate fixed to a distance bracket (movable bracket), to which a column jacket is fixed, respectively have teeth that mesh with each other, and axial movement of the column jacket is prevented by the meshing of the teeth (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 7-117685 (JP 7-117685 A).
In Japanese Patent No. 4609203, JP 2010-105662 A and JP 2010-189003 A, the inner column is retained by reducing the diameter of the outer column (outer tube). Therefore, there is a possibility that sufficient retaining force will not be obtained due to the influence of, for example, variations in dimensional accuracy.
In JP 2009-286341 A, the coupling member passes through the outer column and the inner column, and the rib portion formed at one end of the coupling member is located inside the inner column. Therefore, it is difficult to assemble the steering column device.
In WO05/037627, the inner column is retained by reducing the diameter of the column retaining member. Therefore, there is a possibility that sufficient retaining force will not be obtained due to the influence of, for example, variations in dimensional accuracy.
In JP 7-117685 A, the teeth of the both lock plates may be fastened to each other to be locked in a state where top portions of the teeth face each other. In this case, when the both lock plates are displaced by some impact and placed in a state where the teeth of one of the lock plates face tooth grooves of the other lock plate, the axial force of a fastening shaft is reduced, and the retainment of the posture of the steering column may be insufficient.